You Can't Escape A Vladat, Especially When There's Two Of Them
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Riley finds this out when while she and Rachel are in court, the two Vladats come to the rescue and show the young girl their softer side. This is the 700th story I've posted here on Fanfiction. :)


**Holy guacamole! I can't believe it! This story is the 700** **th** **story I have posted here on Fanfiction! Wow! But I can't take all the credit. It is thanks to guestsurprise, all my readers and reviewers, and all who requested stories. You all made it possible. :)**

 **So as a big thank you to all of you, this story is for all of you. Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Isaac Forhowser, and Riley.**

* * *

 **You Can't Escape A Vladat, Especially When There's Two Of Them**

Riley stood by her aunt Rachel as the two were in the court right now. Some snotty parent had accused the eleven-year-old girl of threatening to hurt her son and had sued Rachel for being a lax caretaker. Rachel, of course, had been upset and defended her niece.

Thankfully, Isaac Forhowser was the judge overseeing the case and Rachel knew she could count on him to help her and Riley.

The snotty woman had just finished saying that the girl and Rachel should both be put in jail when the doors of the courts flew open and two gentleman walked up to the judge. Seeing their green eyes and black hair and one being a little bit taller than the other one, Rachel knew instantly who they were and felt relief.

Isaac also recognized them and silently accepted the file they handed him and looked at it before nodding and announcing that the plaintiff's son had just been picked up on robbery charges and that Rachel and Riley were cleared of charges. The two men who had come in then walked over to Rachel and Riley, who clung to her aunt. "It's okay, Riley," she said. "They're on our side."

With that, the shorter man picked up Riley, holding the petite girl protectively while the taller one held his arm out to Rachel and she accepted it with a smile.

It wasn't long before they were all back at the Mansion and Riley looked at her aunt. "I know you said they were on our side, but I thought strangers weren't welcome here?" the young girl asked.

Rachel smiled. "They're not strangers, honey," she said gently. "They aren't even human."

To Riley's horror, both men reached up for their faces and removed their faces, which began the familiar color of the I.D. masks Riley recognized as one like what her father, Diamondhead, used occasionally. While she recognized that, nothing could have prepared her for the pale skin, with solid green eyes, pointed face masks, and sharp teeth. Both aliens looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, Riley," said the tall one.

That was the breaking point for the eleven-year-old and she let out a scream that made them and Rachel wince and cover their ears. Vamps then moved toward her, but Riley began running.

* * *

Rachel looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, guys," she said.

Whampire shrugged. "We were kind of expecting it," he said.

"Still, it would be nice if for once a child didn't run from us after just meeting us," said Vamps.

Rachel smiled. "But then you wouldn't be able to tickle their fears away, right?" she asked.

"True," said Whampire with a smile. "Brother, why don't we go 'tickle her fears away,' as Rachel suggests?"

Vamps smiled. "I knew our sister-in-law wasn't just a pretty face," he said teasingly.

Rachel let out an indignant shout of mock offense and grabbed a pillow from the nearby couch and began smacking the taller Vladat with it as he laughed and tried to block the blows, but let her get a few hits in before he grabbed the pillow and yanked gently, pulling her towards him, making her gasp as she lost her balance, but he caught her around her waist in a dancing dip as she grabbed his shoulder to regain her balance. She laughed a little. "You're lucky you are my soon-to-be brother-in-law," she said. "The last guy that said that to me couldn't walk for three weeks."

"You kicked him that hard?" asked Whampire in astonishment.

"No, I kicked him over the railing at a restaurant, first floor of course, and he went over, turning to land on his feet, but not seeing the construction going on there, and landed straddling a rather large water pipe that they were going to install in the street," Rachel said with a smile.

"Ouch," Vamps winced.

"Oh, yeah," she said as her smile grew larger. "You should have him squeak. When his girlfriend came up to yell at me for hurting him, I looked at her and asked her if she knew he was hitting on other girls. When she asked me what I meant, I told her that her boyfriend had told me that he thought I was hotter than his girl, she started to really get mad and then I threw in the ace of spades."

Knowing that meant she played her winning hand, both Vladats gave her their full attention. "What happened?" asked Whampire.

"I told her that he had called her a beauty pageant reject," Rachel said. "I kid you not. He really said that."

"Bet she went berserk at that," said Vamps.

"Like an active volcano," said the owner of the Grant Mansion. "I was just waiting for her start spitting fire."

They all laughed at that. "Well, we still need to find Riley," said Whampire. "Let's go see where she took off to."

* * *

Riley was in her room, but she was caught in a bit of a flashback, remembering a time when some bullies had freaked her out because they were wearing vampire masks, but had false facemasks on and had scared her badly when pulling off the fake human facemasks. The two men had unintentionally reminded her of that time.

She didn't even hear the door open, but felt someone gently touch her shoulder and jumped up, seeing the two aliens and she immediately bolted for the door, but Whampire grabbed her quickly.

"Whoa, Riley! Hold on there," he said, lifting her up in his arms. He felt her freeze and saw her face had the look of someone caught in a flashback. "Oh, dear," he said with concern.

Vamps saw the problem and sighed. "Well, let's see if I can bring her back to the present," he said and gently took Riley from Whampire, sitting down with her in his lap and gently tilting her face up so that she was looking at him and his eyes went wide as he started his hypnosis, hoping that he could hypnotize her out of her flashback.

"Riley," he cooed gently. "Come back to us, little one. Come back and sleep."

To the Vladats' relief, the hypnosis worked and Riley fell fast asleep while they kept watch over her.

* * *

About two hours later, Riley woke up and sat up, seeing the two Vladats watching her and her memory came back as she remembered she had been caught in a flashback, but must have fallen asleep and had no nightmares. She looked up at them.

At her confused look, Vamps sat down on the bed beside her. "You were caught in a terrible flashback, little one," he said gently.

The eleven-year-old nodded and sat up. "But, it stopped midway," she said. "Like someone was pulling me back."

"That was Vamps," said Whampire. "He hypnotized you to bring you back to the present and had you fall asleep."

Riley looked at them and then at Vamps. "You…you pulled me out of my flashback?" she asked.

He nodded and was taken aback when she suddenly flew at him, colliding with his chest and wrapping her arms around him tightly in a hug, making him grunt in surprise as he caught her and managed to keep his balance. "Kiddo?" he asked.

"I thought only Dad could do that," she said. "He can pull me out of my flashbacks when they occur and because he can do that, I'd have no nightmares."

Now they understood. Apparently, Vamps' hypnosis had not only pulled her out of the flashback, but also helped her to sleep peacefully. "So, you feel better now, kiddo?" asked Whampire.

She nodded. "What are you guys?" she asked.

"We're Vladats, or simply, alien vampires," he answered. "We're also your uncles."

"Really?" she asked.

Both nodded. "Your father has bragged constantly about you," he said.

Riley looked at them. "You two wouldn't happen to be Vamps and Whampire that Daddy said went with him sometime back on a mission?" she asked.

"The same ones," said Vamps.

She was stunned. "Wow," she said, making them chuckle. "But, why did you help me?"

"Because you're our niece," said Whampire. "And none of our family can escape a Vladat."

"Especially when there's two of us," said Vamps as he stood up and gently set Riley down on the bed and she sat up, only to get pinned by Vamps' telekinesis and felt Whampire remove her shoes and socks while Vamps playfully wiggled his fingers and hovered them over her underarms and she giggled.

"Your father also said you like being tickled," said Whampire with a smile.

She tried to squirm, but couldn't really move as Vamps' telekinesis was really strong and then she burst out laughing when the two Vladats started tickling her. Vamps tickled her underarms and ribs while Whampire tickled her feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out.

"No wonder Diamondhead said she likes being tickled," said Vamps to his brother as he began tickling the young girl's sides. "She's very ticklish."

Whampire chuckled. "But I don't think we've tickled her fears away yet," he said teasingly.

Vamps grinned and lifted Riley's shirt up a little to reveal the small stomach and tickled her there while Whampire began tickling her knees. Riley burst into loud laughter then, especially when Vamps began blowing raspberries into her stomach.

Then, seeing she was losing her breath, they stopped and let her up. She smiled up at them. "Could you tickle me again?" she asked.

They were surprised but then smiled. "I believe that can be arranged," said Vamps as he picked her up and held her in his lap and they began tickling her again.

Rachel was downstairs in the living room putting some books away when Riley came running in, giggling up a storm and Rachel soon saw why as Whampire caught the eleven-year-old in a protective hug and gently spun her around. Rachel laughed a little.

"Feeling better, Riley?" she asked.

The young girl nodded. "Yeah," she said, snuggling into Whampire's hug. "Thanks to my uncles."

She then was curious. "By the way, is it true you can't escape them once they have you?" she asked.

Rachel laughed a little. "I haven't been able to yet," she said.

"And you never will," said Vamps as he playfully caught the owner of the Grant Mansion in his arms and started tickling her.

"VAMPS!" she squealed as she laughed and Riley started laughing as Whampire began tickling her again until they finally began to calm down and sat on the couch together.

Riley hugged her uncles again. "Thank you," she said.

Knowing she was thanking them for helping her out of her flashback and for tickling her, they smiled and hugged her and Rachel between them gently and both girls hugged them back just as happily.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
